finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bogard
Bogard is a temporary party member in Final Fantasy Adventure. He's a mighty warrior of the Gemma Knights. Profile Appearance Bogard's artwork depicts him as an elderly man with shoulder-length gray hair and a thick beard. He has pale blue eyes with a vertical scar over his left eye. Bogard wears a red breastplate with a loose dark blue shirt underneath and red gloves. He wears a short white cape that covers his chest and hangs down his back, secured with a red broach. Bogard wears a light brown belt with a small pouch attached, dark blue leg coverings and brown boots fitted with straps. A white sash adored with a black pattern at the bottom also hangs down from Bogard's breastplate. In the mobile remake, Bogard's physical appearance is largely unaltered, however his outfit has some changes; Bogard wears a dark brown breastplate with an intricate bronze pattern and a skintight maroon shirt underneath with bronze bands around the biceps and dark brown gloves with a beige trim. A long green cape is draped over his shoulders and falls down to his shins where the cape is slightly frayed. He wears a brown belt with a small pouch attached and a circular bronze buckle, dark blue leg coverings with bronze greaves and sabatons and a beige skirt split into two pieces at the legs. This design is also used in the Adventures of Mana remake and subsequent appearances. Personality Although weary of outsiders, Bogard is a brave warrior willing to protect Mana despite his old age, going as far as to help Sumo infiltrate Glaive's Airship once he discovered Fuji had been kidnapped. Although he was pained by news of towns falling to the Glaive Empire, he had faith that Sumo would protect Mana, causing him to get angered when Sumo contemplated giving up on his quest. Story Bogard is a former Gemma Knight who now lives in a small cabin near a waterfall, away from civilization. The citizens of Topple consider him a hermit who was once a gallant knight. When Sumo and Fuji reach the lone cabin, Sumo tells the old man living there he's looking for Bogard. The old man replies he doesn't know anything, but notices the Pendant of Mana on Fuji. She tells him it used to belong to her mother and wonders if he's a Gemma Knight. He confirms this, and mentions the Vandole Empire once tried to conquer the world with the power of Mana. The Gemma Knights fought them to retrieve the peace, but were losing. The power of Mana was too strong, but there was a lady who assured their victory who had the same pendant upon her chest Fuji is wearing. He mentions Fuji is the key for this time. Bogard tells them to go to the cave on the east side of the mountains, and seek out Cibba in the town called Wendel. When Sumo walks out of Gaia Pass, he's stopped by a voice from behind. Bogard comes up, telling him that Cibba told him about Fuji being taken by the Glaive Empire. Stating that Julius is good at disguising himself, but there's a chance of rescuing her because Glaive's Airship is refueling at a lake up north. He joins Sumo to rescue Fuji and they both head to the airship at the north. They venture through the airship in search of Fuji and find her locked within a room, but by the time they arrive the airship's engine is operational. Bogard asks if the windows are locked, and she replies they are not and Sumo tells her he'll get to her from the outside. Bogard tells him he'll stay with her and guard her. Bogard is thrown off the airship, but Sarah saves him. He remains bedridden in the care of Dr. Bowow since his back is broken and he won't be able to move for a while. He is distressed to hear other places are being attacked, but keeps saying there is a boy named Sumo who will come and save everyone. A short while later, Sumo wakes up next to him, but loses his confidence, claiming he's not a Gemma Knight. Bogard tries to talk to him, but Sumo doesn't let him. He tells Bogard he's a Gemma Knight, and he should do it. Bogard angrily tells Sumo to get out of the house. Sumo revisits him before leaving town, and Bogard warns him it'll be a perilous journey. Julius got the power of Mana, and the only match against it is a knight wielding the legendary sword Excalibur. This is how the Gemma Knights defeated the evil power of Vandole. Sumo asks for the sword's whereabouts, but Bogart replies it is somewhere in the world. He tells him to go to Wendel and ask Cibba. After Julius's Defeat, Sumo visits Bogard, Sarah, and Dr. Bowow in Ish. In Adventures of Mana, Fuji's Mother asks him to tell Bogard she loved him as he had loved her. Gameplay Bogard wields a Sword during battle. He will teach Sumo how to use Max attacks when asked. Other appearances ''Triple Triad Bogard appears in the version available via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Rise of Mana Bogard appears in the iOS, Android, PlayStation Vita game ''Rise of Mana. ''Heavenstrike Rivals Bogard and Gemma Knight Bogard are units and their ability is Gemma Knight Hit. Bogard can be promoted to Gemma Knight Bogard. HSR Bogard.png|Bogard. HSR Gemma Knight Bogard.png|Gemma Knight Bogard. Gallery FFA Bogard's Sword Sprite.png|Bogard's Sword. FFA Mobile Bogard Artwork.png|Artwork from the mobile remake. Bogard_Final_Fantasy_Adventure.jpg|Adventures of Mana artwork. Trivia *In the Japanese version and ''Adventures of Mana, Sumo mentions Amanda's death during his momentary breakdown to Bogard in Ish, as one of the reasons why he's not cut out to be a Gemma Knight. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Adventure Category:Guest characters